The Time Is Now
by lontanissima
Summary: Sharon and Andy spending New Years Eve together.


**Happy New Year and Happy Birthday WickedLuana!**

_I know it's late for a New Year's story but... I'm always late to the party. :P_

_Thanks to my wonderful beta _**OldFashinedGrl,** _all mistakes are mine. Not the characters with those I only play! And Thank You _**Kate04us **_for supervision! _

_The cover is made by _**akachankami, **_it's wonderful. Thank You!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"...All the promise<br>A daydream yet to come  
>Time is upon us<br>Oh but the night is young  
>Flowers blossom<br>In the wintertime  
>In your arms I feel<br>Sunshine  
>Give up yourself unto the moment<br>The time is now..."

Moloko

**MCMCMCMCMC**

It was close to midnight. They didn't even need to check the time, it was easily deduced by the increasing festive murmurs and loud cheers from the neighbors above her condo. The people up there were starting to run back and forth from one room to another, probably calling in all the guests of the house to get their attention so no one would miss the upcoming big moment. If it had been any other day, Sharon would be very displeased by the raucous behavior and disturbance of her quiet evening. The hard staccato of the heels indicating that people were dancing reverberated on her ceiling and made her frown from time to time in concern garnering a soft chuckle from Andy. The inaudible music, or what young people call music these days, made them cringe a few times, but Andy made a game out of it. _Name that tune_ was transformed into _I've heard it at least once_, as it turned out they were both just as bad at it. At some point during the night, however, she got tired of listening to the neighbors' extravagant party and turned on her favorite old recordings of soft songs.

He was pleased and by the smile that reached her emerald eyes, he could safely assume she was too. He even gathered her in his arms and gently pulled her against his chest, settling his hands at her waist as hers circled his neck. They swayed to the tunes. Just one song, the slowest one, and yet it left her breathless. The music filled her ears, his breath warm against her skin, his flushed cheek rested lightly against her temple while his body guided her with ease in the small square of her living room, right next to the Christmas tree. The man could cut a rug and she willingly gave in, into his embrace and into the motions. She hummed along to the song and let her eyes close. His warm palms slid slowly across the small of her back. He felt her body relax immediately as she got even closer to him. It was a marvelous feeling, the ability to let themselves get lost in each other, just for a single moment. That moment when, for them, time froze, where they could let their guard down, when there was no one to question their actions, no one to judge them, no one to watch and disapprove, just her and him and the familiarity of subtle touches they'd shared so often. They would love to let this moment last.

With a sigh she laid her head on his shoulder and let them be. He was perfectly happy to hold her, he would hold on to her as long as time would allow it. They'd danced so seldom, only during special dinners or events they had attended together, and yet, there was nothing they both enjoyed more. When the music stopped, his hands traveled slowly along her back to her shoulder blades, awaking her from this intimate web created so effortlessly. His fingers traced the soft material of her electric blue dress. He liked that one. Every time she wore it at work his mood improved a mile and his wandering gaze ended up on her cleavage so many times that it could be classified as inappropriate behavior. In the good old days, if he had gotten caught, she would have written him up and sent him to a sensitivity seminar. Now, she just glared and sighed with exasperation, hiding the shy smile of contentment underneath a mask of fake annoyance.

He knew. She knew. It was a familiar game, this dance of theirs.

She stood out from his arms and turned toward the table. If she were to linger a moment longer and lock her eyes with his, the emotions they tried hard to keep at bay would surface. It was dangerous. She didn't know if she was ready to face the intensity of it, the magnitude of _them_. He was waiting, not giving her much to dwell on too. She kept silent. He kept silent. The right time for words and action would provide itself.

They had a brief talk after the Nutcracker incident. Andy apologized and explained, in that way of his, what had happened between him and Nicole and why he had let this white lie get out of control for so long. She tried to stay mad at him, but when he looked at her with this sheepish expression and his half grin, she was doomed. In that moment she realized she had forgiven him way before he even started his apology. They were friends after all, and she understood.

In the meantime Andy tried to invite Sharon to dinner, but unfortunately between the new case, her children's arrival and his family, they had to battle against time. He brought Christmas to her at the office. Sharon knew he had something to with it, even if the credit all went to the children, more like to Ricky. Rusty and Emily helped with the food at the gathering, but Andy secretly conspired with her oldest son and made her smile during her favorite day of the year. When she thought her party was ruined and felt a bit disappointed about it, he saved the day, and the overwhelming emotions of the situation left her speechless. She wanted to thank him, and yet her voice and thoughts failed her at the time.

That's the reason why they were now in her living room having dinner during the last night of the year. Sharon had invited Andy because she simply and honestly missed his company. It was a perfect time to spend a few hours alone. Her kids were back to their lives, everyone in the city of their choice. Rusty had been invited to a small gathering organized for the occasion by the crew from "Badge of Justice". Her boy was so giddy about it. Rumor had it Jeff might be there too. He had opened up to her about it, and it always filled her heart with warmth when he reached out to her. He wanted to analyze the pros and cons of seeing someone you once cared about and the worth of another possible delusion and hurt feelings. At first he didn't want to go, so she had proposed the alternative of spending the evening with her and Andy. Rusty made a show of considering her idea, but much as he liked both of them, after the ballet he was good with not being a buffer for a long while.

Andy couldn't have been happier with Sharon's invitation. Provenza was otherwise occupied with Patrice. They had asked him to join them, but he wouldn't dream of tagging along with them even if Patrice had suggested she could bring a friend for Andy. And somehow the odd Orange Bowl game or worse the pathetic New Year's Eve countdown shows on TV with a box of pizza wasn't a thrilling thought anymore. After he started spending more and more time with Sharon, nothing was just enough anymore. Truth be told, he was looking forward to spending this night with her. If he had been honest with himself, he had missed her company too.

They were sitting across from each other at the table, the aroma of hot coffee filling the room as they delighted over the tiramisù he had brought for dessert. Andy had used his family's old recipe. The trick was not to use cocoa for dusting the top of the creamy layers but to alternate it with smashed amaretti. Since he couldn't use alcohol in the recipe, that secret ingredient provided the intended effect. Sharon listen carefully trying to memorize how to make it, but it was very hard to accomplish since every bite of the delicious dessert was melting in her mouth, giving her that little push toward ecstasy that only few things in life can create. He enjoyed watching her, the way her tongue would slide between her lips after every bite. Her humming mingled in an incredible way with the music playing in the background. She was very content with the effect that it created, the tranquil atmosphere went so well with the lit candles placed on the table and a few shelves around the condo.

Andy had learned a new thing about Sharon that night, her secret passion for the small burning flame. She liked to watch it, observe how it flickered and changed colors, the fragility of it. The flame could be extinguished by a simple blow or it could start a disastrous fire. She explained to him that since she was a little girl she was amazed by it, drawn to it. Her mother had panicked every time she got close to the kitchen or to the fireplace in her childhood home. Sharon was always careful towards it, creating a respectful bond and yet the constant burning and the light that it emitted was her weakness.

She also had a secret love of fireworks. She was waiting for them with impatience now. Andy finally understood why, when he had offered to find some nice restaurant that could provide an evening full of activities for the night, she had preferred that they stay in. She justified her choice by citing too much traffic and the fact that already one of her parties had been blown to hell, and frankly she missed cooking and didn't mind doing it for just the two of them. Yes, these explanations were all valid and true, but the real reason was simple; Sharon wanted to watch the fireworks from her balcony. She loved her view; that was obvious. However, a few times a year there was nowhere on Earth she would rather be than on her balcony, watching the sky illuminated by the millions of colored sparks.

"So let me get this straight, you always loved spending New Year's Eve here, but I remember you often traveled to Utah for holidays." Andy was suddenly curious. He remembered another Christmas dinner they had shared together in the murder room.

"Well, yes." She smiled sweetly at him and understood from what moment of the past his thoughts had come, "We do things for family." Sharon checked her watch and diverted her gaze towards the windows; there was still some time left before midnight. "But who told you that I don't have a view up there too?" She smirked at him, stood up slowly and gathered the last plates from the table.

Andy just shook his head at her and helped her with the task. "Oh, course you do."

They went together to her kitchen. She placed the dirty dishes on the counter of the bar as Andy opened the dishwasher and turned the water on at the sink.

"So tell me, what do you usually do for this occasion?" she asked as she passed him the plate to rinse under the running water.

"Well... I had two options, one, being the designated driver for a drunk Provenza and two, being on call. In the early days, back in Robbery-Homicide, it helped me to stay sober; you know, focus on the job and stay away from temptations of any kind. After a few years, it had become a tradition. The guys could count on me if they wanted to trade shifts, and I didn't mind. Also, I always gained some favors to cash in later during the year." He simply shrugged and bumped into her shoulder as he soaked a clean sponge in the sink.

"Figures," she rolled her eyes at him, "I don't know if I should be listening to this. It may get you in trouble."

"Now, now, Sharon, whose side are you on?"

"Hm..." she paused and considered his question. With a sweet, fake smile, she decided, "Isn't that a question?"

Andy wanted to answer her, but she cut him off. "You are making a mess, Andy." She pointed out to him, since he was dropping water all over the counter with the sponge. Her voice might have sounded full of exasperation, but her eyes told a different story; she was amused by it.

He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and gently shoved her away from the sink. "So let me do it," he stated simply.

"Nope, I won't let you clean my kitchen on New Year's Eve." She shoved him back. Their bodies didn't lose connection even for a second. When she reached for the sponge to take it out of his hands, he hid it behind him. She rolled her eyes at him but played along pressing herself to him. They could both feel their heartbeat accelerating. She slid her hand in direction of the sponge. Andy's eyes narrowed and his head shook.

"Why? What's the big deal? You don't want me to help you? I can be handy," he teased, but the gaze he gave her was serious and full of meaning. When Sharon tried to grab his wrist, he snapped his hand above his head.

"Andy, what are you five?" she sighed at him, but regardless, she rose to the balls of her feet and tried to retrieve the sponge. Now she was determined.

"Nope, just making a point," The grin on his face was full of mischievousness, and his eyes darkened when she pressed even more firmly to him. For a second, Sharon was on the verge of either kissing him or shooting him. Too bad, she mused, that her beanbag gun was safe in her trunk.

Stubborn, that was what they were. Neither would budge an inch before they got what they wanted, and to get it they would use every tactic they had up their sleeves. Their eyes locked, and now it was a staring contest.

The water from the sponge started to drip from his hand and one drop ended up on Sharon's cheek, causing her to blink fast a few times. It wasn't Andy's intention to push it too far. She diverted her gaze from him and lowered her face. He placed the sponge down on the counter, still far from her reach, and hooked his finger under her chin. Andy gently tilted her head wanting to meet her eyes, when she looked up, they held a question in them and something more he couldn't decipher. With his thumb he sweep the drop of water from her cheek, and something that was meant as a simple gesture transformed into a soft, affectionate caress. With his fingertip he tried to memorize the outline of her cheekbone gently smoothing her skin till reaching the curve of her jaw, the motion was slow and deliberate. Her breathing changed. Suddenly it was hard for her to inhale. She watched his eyes darken as he lowered his head towards her face. His cheek brushed hers and the low rumble of his voice in her ear almost made her knees go weak.

"Let's make a deal." As he spoke his lips touched the shell of her ear. The hot puffs of his breath teased her skin, as his finger kept stroking her face.

"Hmm," she hummed deep in her throat, trying to regain her voice. "What do you have in mind?" it was a low, deep, slurring sound that never failed to have an effect on him. The heat from their bodies started to grow. She could feel him smile.

He knew he was affecting her and the boundaries they had set for themselves were breached. "How about I clean up your kitchen, and you take care of the drinks for the celebration?" His voice was just above a whisperer now. He leaned even closer to her, nuzzling a lock of hair out of his way as he pressed the tip of his nose against the sensitive spot right below her earlobe.

A shiver went down through her spine. Her body started to tingle from tip to toe. Sharon took a deep breath even though her chest was painfully constricted. Her expanding ribcage pressed her breasts to his chest. Andy could feel her fully against him. It was a delirious torture.

"Nope," she braced herself against the counter, gripping the edge of it hard, "you can take care of the drinks." She tried to move, but he was still so close, irremovable from the space.

Before he pulled away he rubbed his nose against her skin one more time. "As you wish." And with that he was gone, leaving her flushed and unsettled. Another hot wave ran through both of them.

Sharon shook her head as she went for the sponge. There was a puddle of water that needed to be cleaned before it reached the floor. She let the cold water run over her wrist to cool the steamy feeling that he had awakened. This man would be her death. It would be a slow blissful death. It wasn't the first time he was able to work her up to a certain state, although it had never happened like this before. Never were they so shamelessly aware of each other. She tried to get her emotions under control; the cold helped her regain focus.

Andy opened the fridge looking for the bottle of sparkling cider and stuck his head inside. It wasn't cold enough. He needed more to cool off completely. They were pushing things too far, and yet, somehow, he couldn't seem to get himself to stop, to apologize, to back off, not when he felt her tremble against him, even lightly so.

There had been a window of opportunity for him, for them both. When she asked him to move away, it had cost him, but he suspected she really was not ready. Time was a crucial problem between them. Unfortunately at this moment, Andy didn't know if they needed more or less of it.

He heard the water turn off and the slam of the dishwasher. She was quickly done with the task, so he took the bottle from the fridge and reached for the glasses. It occurred to him he was at her place so much that he knew in which cabinet she kept the wine glasses. He knew her kitchen by heart, and she probably knew his, too. With all the times they cooked at each other's places, they had that part mastered.

"I will be right back," she said while passing behind him as her hand skimmed along his shoulders. She was going to get her gray cardigan. It was cold outside, and if they were going to stand on the balcony, they'd better be prepared for it.

Andy opened the balcony door and placed the bottle with the glasses on the small table she kept near two wooden chairs. The first gust of the chilly wind made him look up at the dark sky. It wasn't supposed to rain, but gray clouds obscured the moonlight and all the stars. With such a murky scenario illuminated by the lights of the city, they should see a wonderful spectacle of fireworks. The fact that Sharon would be able to fully enjoy this particular moment filled him with warmth. Every day he longed for only one thing, her smile. It had become something he could not go without. The way she smiled at the Christmas party, even if it wasn't what she had expected, was enough. Her eyes were content, and he was pleased. The door to the balcony opened again, and he turned around to greet her. She had his jacket. It was looped over her arm. Her hair was over one of her shoulders, teasing him with the sight of her neck.

They got closer and she passed him his jacket. His warm bright smile was a satisfying reward for her thoughtfulness, an even better one than the softly murmured thank you from his lips.

She tilted her head, exposing her bare neck to him even more. He simply stared at her, his eyes drawn to the spot that with his single touch had coaxed so much from her. Andy didn't understand if it was a game or if she really was oblivious to the effect she had on him. Their eyes locked again, and the tension from before snuck in between them. She opened her mouth slightly and the anticipation of her words made his stomach tighten in a painful knot. Sharon didn't have a chance to emit a sound, before the upstairs neighbors rushed onto the balcony and started to shout loudly. The bubble created between Sharon and Andy burst abruptly. He almost groaned with frustration as she diverted her gaze from him and looked up towards the origin of the noise.

Time was mocking them.

It was getting ridiculous to both of them. Andy started putting on his jacket. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she once more attempted to get all her emotions under control. When he finished Sharon offered him an apologetic grin. He simply shrugged. It was beyond him now. Some things were better off not to fight; apparently their timing was one of them.

When the loud cheers from the pack upstairs increased, they both sighed. Andy went to the table with the drinks while Sharon moved to the balcony railing and for the first time that night took in the vision in front of her. She already knew from where the fireworks would start and what direction they would show up in the sky. She positioned herself in a way to have a best visual of them.

They could hear other people in the building now moving onto their balconies and the last count down of the year started with a union of so many voices.

_...10..._

So many changes had happened to Sharon this year. Between finally catching Wade Weller, who had threatened both her and Rusty, providing a peaceful start for the year, getting divorced and gaining a child. A child that made her proud of him every day. A child that opened her heart to love and the emotions that she had hidden so well under a mask of cold indifference. Sharon turned towards Andy and watched him as he tried to open the bottle of sparkling cider. She had chosen cranberry flavor; he didn't know that.

_...9..._

Andy looked at the bottle and calculated the time he needed to open it at the right moment. He was a bit out of practice with it but didn't want to disappoint Sharon. She deserved better. This year had been kind to him, his daughter was finally accepting him, and this Christmas the grandkids had started to call him Grandpa. It would take time to get used to, but it was a small blessing and he would cherish every moment of it. Just the thought made him smirk with contentment and somehow relaxed him.

_...8..._

The wind picked up speed a little and her hair lifted from her shoulder and started to dance in the breeze. She felt the excitement rising inside her. When she was younger she had tried to stick with the resolutions she made for herself in the last ten seconds of the passing year. It always surprised her that she was so good with following and making others follow the rules, and yet her few resolutions were broken basically the next day.

_...7..._

Andy picked up the glasses and walked to Sharon. She was watching the city again and her back was to him. He took a breath and his eyes roamed over her. Here was another great thing that this year had brought to him; he had gained a new friend. He would never have imagined that she would become someone so special to him, someone so important that he would have missed her as he did in these last few weeks.

_...6..._

When she heard him call her name, she turned and gently took the glasses from Andy. Their fingers briefly touched, her skin tingled. It was so novel to her, this feeling that he had awoken inside of her and tonight of all the nights they could have chosen. Reluctantly, she looked at him. A shadow was obscuring his face, but the faint light illuminated his silver hair. A few of the strands were out of place, probably from the little moment of silliness they had shared in the kitchen. She bit her lip and suppressed the urged to pass her hand through his locks and put them in place. She diverted her gaze away again.

_...5..._

To Andy she seemed so silent. He had never known how to approach her while she was in this state of mind. He sighed quietly and tried to reach out to her, to have some connection, but when his fingers were about halfway to her arm, he changed his mind and gripped the railing instead. How was it that she could be so near him and yet so adrift? He needed her. He needed more time with her.

_...4..._

Sharon almost danced from foot to foot from the anticipation. The New Year was nearly here and she wasn't alone. Finally there was an important person standing next to her, beside her. Her dear friend was with her. She smiled to herself, and her heart fluttered with the sound of another second that passed.

_...3..._

Andy got closer. The wind picked up in speed, and when she wrapped her arms tighter around her body, he wanted to shield her from the cold. She looked up at him with a small smile but remained silent. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he could have sworn he heard a sweet hum escape her throat. He wanted more.

_...2..._

He was warm behind her, and his big hands held her securely in place. She had missed this feeling, having someone solid, someone to count on. Maybe her new resolution should be not losing this feeling ever again? Her mother always told her... once you leave your heart open, only love will be returned, and she did feel so many emotions for this caring man after all, deep strong emotions.

..._1..._

In unison, they placed the items in their hands on the floor. Their focus had shifted. She turned to face him, and his hands found their way to her arms, caressing her in a way to provide more heat. She was trembling a bit, though not from the cold now. The surrounding noises grew incredibly loud even though the silence between them was deafening. They seemed so composed on the outside, but their insides told another story. Sharon thrilled from the expectation of that last second of the year and Andy longed for the opportunity.

..._Happy New Year..._

It started.

Everything around them spun wildly, mingled with the noises and the lights. Everything seemed to be in perpetual motion. They could hear people jumping, dancing, screaming wishes, and yet they were both suspended in this moment. Her vivid green eyes were the center of his gravity, his solid hold was her anchor to the ground. He lowered his face to hers. She parted her mouth slightly and took a tiny breath that almost didn't pass her throat. The distance between their faces was minimal. She tilted her head and perked her lips, waiting. She felt his first light touch on her skin, it cut through her like a scalpel. His nose caressed the side of her face, as his lips touched one of her cheeks in a tentative kiss.

Her eyes snapped open. He was beginning to move away from her, and for the first time in a long time it was so clear to Sharon that the only thing she really wanted was the man in front of her. By now it was a visceral need and it seemed that it was slipping away from her. Her body throbbed at the thought of not having his lips on hers in this instant, of not feeling his strong beating heart underneath her palm. She firmly gripped the lapels of his jacket and held him in place. He was visibly taken aback by her. The surprise could be read simply on his face. That was another thing she adored about this man, the way all of his emotions always showed on his face and in his body. There was so little he could hide from her, and now, Sharon was ready to acknowledge all of it to herself. To let it all sink in deep inside her, but first... first she urgently had to deal with this tingling feeling his aftershave was causing in her pit of belly. Her fists released the vice grip on his jacket and her fingers slowly slipped to the side of his neck. He crooked a half grin and it seemed Andy Flynn could catch up pretty quickly with her intentions.

Their bodies met a halfway. From her arms, his hands found shelter in her hair, as he tilted her head. Her fingers were already passing through his locks when their lips finally met in a ravenous and yet feathery touch. It always astounded her how much one could sense and share with another person just by a simple kiss. Although with Andy there was nothing _simple _about the act of kissing. He was insistent, not letting her take even a tiny breath. Once their mouths connected, Andy became a fury, a new beast that she wasn't familiar with, full of lust and hunger. He captured her bottom lip and sucked it inside his mouth with vigor, the moisture as his tongue swept across it brought a heated pleasure that spread all through her veins with small electric jolts. The moan she made was swallowed by him. His tongue slipped between her slightly parted lips. And then they started another dance, a new one, where his tongue swirled and stroked hers, guiding her sweep by sweep to the edge of insanity. It felt like he would drink all of her, every fiber of her being.

Not that she minded, not at all. Sharon rose to the balls of her feet and pressed herself against him, her palms sliding down his back, resting in the middle of his shoulder blades. Andy kept her in place, his hands enveloping her waist and part of her back. His fingers stroked her hipbone, often traveling to the side of her rear. It was a light touch, not demanding, without any expectations of further promise, and yet in this moment, she would do whatever he asked.

Sharon was melting, her body molding against his. She was trapped between his chest and his arms, and she was glad he had such a strong hold on her. Her head started to swim in the clouds and she was surrounded by the feeling of it. If it had been possible to get any closer, their bodies would have merged together. His fingers tugged at her clothes, opening the belt of her cardigan in search of naked flesh. Her nails scratched his back through his jacket. His lips were not letting her go, but at least she could gasp for air from time to time. It felt exhilarating.

Sharon hadn't been kissed so thoroughly in such a long time. It was ardent and yet affectionate and sweet. Andy was a man of action, and this was his way in expressing all of his deepest emotions, using a touch that burned and kisses that fulfilled.

She heard the loud explosions from the fireworks and didn't even care that the sky was illuminated with millions of colors. She was tasting them. She was feeling them right underneath her skin. She was seeing them beneath her closed eyelids with her mouth glued to his. His hands started to wander across her dress. He caressed her stomach. Slowly and deliberately his fingers moved up her ribcage till his thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts. She moaned louder and her knees almost gave out on her. Andy felt her tremble and understood it was too much, too soon.

They parted, breathing heavily against each other. She was still secured in his arms. It was so hard to focus, to restore some composure. Her mind was blank but the joy of breaching their physical boundaries made her simply euphoric. He was grinning wildly too, his eyes darker than she had ever seen them. It was thrilling. Between ragged breaths he kissed her again, a peck on the lips, on the cheek and on the bare side of her neck right under her earlobe.

"Happy New Year, Sharon." His breathless whisper was full of sincere hope.

"Happy New Year, Andy," she replied in a low, raw manner, but it contained the same expectation he had.

Kissing in the New Year with him had been her secret fantasy, one that she'd only had while locked in the darkness of her bedroom. They weren't ready to visit that place yet, but she was an optimist. It would happen soon. The right moment would present itself, because for Sharon and Andy the time is now.

* * *

><p><em>Thank You!<em>

_Happy ShandySunday! We need to survive this hiatus somehow... so it starts now. :P_


End file.
